valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Akizu
DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill lv10 = Deal 600% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 30% chance |procs = 3 |skill 2 = Good-luck Prank |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 30% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs 2 = 1 |skill g = ☆Good-luck Prank |skill g lv1 = Deal 400% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 10% chance |skill g lv10 = Deal 700% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 35% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Good-luck Prank |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 40% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs g2 = 1 |skill x = ★Good-luck Prank |skill x lv1 = Deal 500% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 20% chance |skill x lv10 = Deal 800% DMG to all enemies / Unable to move 4 turns / 40% chance |procs x = 4 |skill x2 = ★Good-luck Prank |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】 All enemies' ATK • DEF 50% down from the first turn / 100% chance |procs x2 = 2 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = This lucky spirit loves to prank but what she really want is for the guests to play with her. |friendship = How's the bath? I added some cold water to your bath. |meet = Welcome. I hope you enjoy your very hot green tea! |battle start = I'm gonna pull a prank on you! |battle end = Play with me more! |friendship max = What prank shall I do next? Shall I drop a big tray? |friendship event = I'm sorry for the prank. I just want to play with you. I can trick you now anytime? I'll bring you luck as a reward! |rebirth = I don't pull tricks on guests. I know they're all busy. all busy. But I know that it's okay with you. I'm bored so I came here. Resting is a waste of time. Come play with me! |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Frost Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }}